Blinded Heart
by celine-the adorkable one
Summary: Bella Swan is an adoptive daughter and blind. What happens when she meets the Cullens especially she's not so human herself... Will sparks fly between her and Edward? But how? Will she meet her real family? A/V A/H Part supernatural so you don't freak! [marked as complete]
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

"I… love you Bella…" I was shocked by his words. "I-I… love… you to, Edward" Was all I could say then he lightly placed his lips on mine. I don't even _need_ see this scene to know that it's beautiful. Kissing in the middle of a forest while raining… Yes, lovely indeed…

"Edward, you need to know something about me." I grimaced. "What is it Love?" I felt worry upon his face. "Edward… I'm a…" Before I could say the last words I fainted in tiredness.

"Edward, I told you, I don't love you anymore, okay!?! Leave, now!!!" I yelled my lie. I need him to be safe… safe from us… safe from me… I need him to leave for his own good. God help me… help _him_… help Edward.

"No Bella, Don't! _Please!_ Please Bella don't do this! _Please_… I love you!" He begged while dry sobbing. I shook my head while crying harder. "I'm… so sorry Edward… I… love you to and… goodbye"

**So… this is just the prologue!**

**Plz. Review!**

**BTW; MINOR flames are ACCEPTED in this story!**

**I need your HONEST REVIEWS/FEEDBACK!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's senseless! (Just kidding!)**

**XOXO!**


	2. Chapter 1 First Day Torture

**Yey! I updated earlier! Anyways; R&R!**

**Warning:this chapter is quite borung but DONT skip this nor the prolouge. I will not entertain questions that could be answerd by this chap

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1 First Day Torture**

**BPOV**

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. Since I was born, I'm already blind. I'm an adoptive daughter because my original parents died and I was only a few months old so my older brothers gave me away because they couldn't handle a blind child themselves.

Luckily, I was adopted by a couple who love me like I was their own flesh and blood.

They even enrolled me to a special school for the blind and deaf. Why is it so special?

Because, the school doesn't only teach the basics for the blind and deaf, they also teach self defense. Because of it, I discovered that I have special abilities like inhuman speed and super strength. I could also sense everything; I have better hearing, sensing and I could smell better. The sensing part is kind of weird because, I can _feel_ the movement or placement of an animal, thing or human beings, not only that, I could _feel_ the weak, pain and death points of the specimen. Because of that, I was able to… paralyze, make people or animals in pain and I could even _kil_l or _destroy_ a living _and_ non living creatures.

Me and my adoptive parents; Renee and Charlie, lives in Phoenix, Arizona until they divorced when I was 14. I insisted to stay because of my 'school' stuff and so on. Charlie moved into Forks Washington so after 3 years, I thought I need to spend more time w/ him so I moved there w/ him.

I was an expert at my 'school' and I'm on top of it so they both gave in. Besides, Renee has Phil, her new husband and my new step father. They all know about my abilities but my ability to kill and destroy.

"Dad, I really insist on walking so I could _smell_ my way. Please?" I plead. It's the night before my first day in school. This time, my school is regular. He sighed, which means it's a good sign! "Very well… But I'll ask a favor from my old friend's son to pick you up from school." I stiffened a bit and gave him the _what-for_ feeling.

"What? I wanted to make sure you are safe."

"What, you don't trust my abilities?"

"No, it's not that… it's just… a father's concern." I felt his blush. He knows he is a bit embarrassing himself this moment but I'm glad he's honest with me tough.

"Alright, I agree." I said breaking the awkward silence.

Picking an outfit is meaningless to me. After all, I'm blind; I don't _need_ to care about keeping my appearances up. I just simply wore a pair of jeans and a random top with a pair of sneakers. I let my hair down because of two reasons; one: its cold, two: I don't care!

As I made my way to school to school seems to be fine, except for some stares from some students.

I expected this tough, especially because I'm using my favorite cane. It's kind of tall because it's a bit taller than my waist. It's my favorite cane because it's made of hard, mixed minerals like granite, some silver, some diamond and a few pounds of gold. You would have thought it's so heavy but it's actually super light.

When I was in the building, I asked a guy around the corridors. "Excuse me, but could I ask where's the office?" I said as polite as I could. "Um… Miss, sorry to be rude but," He was calmed at first. "Are you blind?! It's right beside you in _big bold letters_!" He snapped. I giggled a bit. "Umm… unfortunately… I _am_ blind." I felt him waving his hand in front of my face. I was fighting the urge not to grab his hand and say that _don't do that, its making me feel uncomfortable. _

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. I get that a lot but sometimes things get a lot worse." He opened his mouth to say something but I already got into the office.

I was going to greet the lady but she beat me to it. "Oh, Ms. Swan. I've been expecting you to be early today. By the way, I'm Mrs. Copes, the school's secretary." She held her hand and I shook it. "Hello. I guess you already…" I broke off. I told Charlie not to let them know about my…_abilities_ because I don't want to be treated like a big freak that I am.

"Ah yes, your father called last week about that. Don't worry dear, we have another student to guide you to—" I cut her off.

"No, no thanks… I would rather learn the ways in this school the hard way." I smiled.

"Okay…" She gave me my schedule. "Here's your schedule and let your teachers sign it. After school, you'll give me the slip, alright?" I simply nodded.

I was about to go then I remembered to ask. "Um, Mrs. Copes?"

"Hmm?"

"Um… what is my first period?" I felt a warm smile from her face.

"It's English dear."

"Oh, thank you."

My Introduction in class is very awkward. Tough, I felt a lot of stares and of course they don't have any reason to look away because I wouldn't even _glance_ at their direction.

To all of my other classes are pretty much the same until the bell rang signaling that its lunch time.

* * *

**I know, you are bored, you want more...**

**Blah. Blah, Blah**

**Review!**

**P.S: Might update sooner or later (MIGHT be sooner) still, Ill try ASAP**

**XOXO**

**- Celine  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Lunch Exposure

**Horay! I UPDATED 2 DAYS IN A ROW! *CHEERS***

**IM only going to do this once:**

**Disclamer: Would I be here if I DID own twilight? *Duh! Do the Math***

**R&R  
**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2 Lunch Exposure**

**BPOV**

When the bell rang for lunch, a friendly boy came to me. "Hey, your Isabella Swan right?"

"Bella, and yeah I am." I felt him wave his hand in front of my face. Typical thing to do to a blind person.

"Um… please stop doing that… it's making me feel… uncomfortable." I said sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry." He stopped waving his hand. "So, you want to sit with us at lunch?"

"Um…" I rather not be humiliated as a freak. "No thanks… might as well be alone." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Okay."

I found a spot far from the other tables. I was eating silently until 5 delicious scents came in.

**EPOV**

A lot of people were talking about the new girl in school. There's nothing different from her aside that she's blind.

_How the hell that blind girl did get all the attention?_

_She's so pretty even if she is so simple._

_Great, another shiny new toy._

_I wonder if she wants to sit with us. But maybe jess wouldn't agree, might as well not talk._

_Hey Eddie! So what does the new girl thinks about?_ I glared at my little sister for that stupid nickname but I nodded.

I looked at the girl's direction and I smelled her delicious scent of strawberries and lilacs. As expected, she is looking in one random direction. I tried to hear her thoughts but nothing. I focused very hard but nothing, not even a whisper. "Alice, I can't hear her thoughts." I murmured too low for humans to hear and in vampire speed. When we got into our seats with our 'props', my siblings stared at me wide-eyed until Alice got a vision.

**Vision **

_The new girl stood up then Lauren Mallory tripped her. She was suddenly full of bruises._

**End of Vision **

**BPOV**

I heard one of the delicious people mumbled too low and too fast for human ears to hear.

After I ate my lunch, I stood up with my things then Lauren Mallory tripped me. I only have two choices to do, one; I don't do anything and be covered in bruises and being laughed at, two; I do something and expose my freaky abilities. Time was running so I picked choice number two and when I was about to hit the ground, I placed my hands against the floor and back dived with my hands while I land the floor gracefully. Great, first day at school and I already exposed my freaking abilities. Though, Charlie already informed the school I have been trained but he didn't say about my abilities. I walked over to Lauren. "Um… next time, keep your feet to your self please. We don't want anyone to get hurt right?" I felt her glaring at me but I walked over to my next class.

When I left the cafeteria, I heard cheering from the inside. I simply giggled to myself.

The bell rang and people started to go to their classes.

As I entered my biology class, I had the awkward introduction again. Mr. Varner said I need to seat beside Edward Cullen. I just notice that he is one of the delicious people in the cafeteria. When I sat next to him, I noticed something very different from him aside that he was sitting at the edge of the table and as far away from me as possible. I mimicked his reaction towards me as he was glaring at me in mixed emotions like anger, pain, curiosity and resistance. When the bell rang, we raced towards the exit that we bumped into each other. When our bodies touched, there was an electric feeling ran through me but it didn't hurt. I felt that he felt the same. After that, I ran away from him as fast as possible. I knew the Cullens were different. They are not… normal as me.

* * *

**BTW (just to remind you!)**

**This story ACCEPTS MINOR flames...**

**I repeat, I ACCEPT MINOR flames.**

**Oh, I know some people who reads my story but doesnt review... Im putting my eyes on you guys!  
**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!**

**XOXO**

** CELINE  
**


	4. Chapter 3 Can This Be Love?

**Hey Peeps! SUPER INCREDIBLY SOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER!**

**I KINDA PROMISED SOME OF MY READERS THAT I WILL UPDATE LAST SUNDAY BUT I NED TO EDIT SOO MUCH IN THIS CHAP BECAUSE PEOPLE WANTED LONGER CHAPS PLUS I WENT OUT OF THE COUNTRY AND I CAN'T USE THE PC BECAUSE... i was being wtched like a hawk... Any ways, enough chity chat and on w/ the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Can this Be Love?**

**BPOV**

The electric feeling didn't hurt at all but is very bazaar. I wasn't talking gym class today because one; I'm blind, two; It's my first day, and three; I'm whipped but I don't know why. It might be because of the weird flashes in my head of me but only a few glimpses with some other people. I stopped thinking about that kind of stuff when I got another.

**Flashes**

_**It was me…I was…**_**fighting **_**a wolf… a **_**huge **_**wolf…**_

**End of Flashes**

What I really hate about these flashes that they hurt my eyes and head which caused me to bump or hit my head. As I have said, I hit my head over the post which caused me to faint. Before I became fully unconscious I felt a pair of cold arms caught me then I heard fuming around me. "Bella, Bella! Someone call the nurse!" I heard different voices but some I can't even hear then I became fully unconscious.

**TTTTTTTTTT_____________________________________________________TTTTTTTTTT**

My head still hurts as I woke up. I felt that the nurse was waiting for me to wake up. "Miss, may I ask who brought me in here?"

"Oh, it was Mr. Cullen. He caught you when you fainted."

"Cullen? As in,_ Edward Cullen?_" I hissed his name in disgust.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" I shook my head and remembered what time is it. I stood up because I know that my 'service' is here to pick me up. "Ms. Swan, you can't go yet. Your head still needs to be checked!" The nurse tried to stop me. "No thanks, my head is fine really; it's just because of the hit." I felt her nod as I went over to the parking lot. Before I left the nurse's office, the bell rang. I felt my old friend waved his arms as he yelled my name to inform me that he was there. "Bella!" He hugged me tight as I hugged him back. "Hey Jake, are you alright? You're a bit… no, a _lot_ warmer than normal." He just chuckled in response.

"It's my natural temperature. Anyways, long time no see! Oops… sorry, forgot about the… never mind." I giggled a bit.

"It's cool, I understand. Hey, you changed a lot."

"How could you know that I…" He broke off when he remembered. "Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"Yeah, it's alright. So… you've grown, you've gain some weight, you've--" He cut me off.

"Okay! I get it! I've changed, let's go already!" I laughed at his reaction.

We both got in his Volkswagen as the awkward drive home began. I started to think why did Cullen catch me? I thought he needs to stay away from me. Anyways, I'll stay away from him; he's too dangerous to be my _friend_. I broke out of my thoughts when I smelled an unattractive scent, which is Jacob. He is _too_ different. "Jake?" I muttered, breaking the awkward silence. "Hmm?"

"Jake, I want you to be honest with me, are you a… werewolf?" When I said the last word, he hit the brakes. "… Yeah… how did you found out…?"

"I know a lot of… you know what…" I could feel his confusion even though I'm not empathy.

"But… really, how did…?" He broke off.

"Well… I don't know… I'm just seeing… stuff like those…"

"Wait, did you just _say_ seeing?" I nodded.

"I was… getting… glimpses of… stuff but those are the only stuff I am able to see…" After my 'confession', an awkward silence was acquired until I spoke. "You know, you're the first person who knows about this… thing…"

"Glad to know…"

"How long…?" I don't need to finish the sentence for him to get it.

"2 years from now…"

"Oh…" We arrived in my house and Jacob escorted me through the door.

"Tell you pack I said hi even though I don't know them." I felt him nod as I went into my room.

Charlie wasn't home yet so I decided to do my H.W. After I have done my H.W I went to the bathroom to have a relaxing bath. I may be blind by I still have the sense to take a bath, I stink and it's from the wolf's scent which is _definitely not_ so delicious. When I removed my clothes I quickly got in my bath tub so I wouldn't freeze to death. I started to think about Cullen. Why did he catch me? Does that mean than we _could_ be friends? Nah, it was just a coincidence. I felt that the water has changed its temperature. It means that time had pass by and I have to change. I change into my pajamas and went to sleep. I didn't bother to eat because I'm not hungry.

**Dream**

_**It was me again… fighting a werewolf… I was saving a Blond, emerald-eyed girl about my age… The werewolf was chewing the girl's leg… She was screaming in pain!**_

**End of dream**

I stood up from my dream when my alarm clock rang. My clock rings in 7:00 am. I went directly to school and skipped breakfast. For 1 straight week, Cullen didn't go to school. I have expected that though, he showed up after a week. The bell rang signaling it's time for biology, and everyone rushed to their seats. I smelled Cullen beside my seat. I moved away a little but not as far as before. "Um… hi, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly last week." I was quite shocked to hear his voice. "You were gone for a while…"

"Yes… I was doing something very important at home back then." I held my hand. "Bella, Bella Swan." He took my hand and shook it. I felt the electric current again which made both of us to let go.

"Thank you for catching me when I fainted, even if it was just a coincidence."

"Actually, it _wasn't_ a coincidence. I saw you hit your head and I catch you… Why did you… hit your head on the post?"

"Actually," I can't tell him the truth because I don't know him so well yet and besides, I don't trust him yet. "I just got dizzy and so on." I felt his nod.

He started to ask random stuff about me like what my favorite color is and what my hobby is. I honestly answered all of his questions during the class until one of his questions caught me off guard. "How were you able to run as fast as me on your first day?" He asked me seriously. "You see, I am a really fast runner for a blind person."

"Is it natural for you to run like that?"

"I… guess…"

"Last question; that kind of speed is not… normal… how were you able to run like that?"

"I told you it's only natural… You ran the exact same speed as me, doesn't _that_ makes _you _abnormal too?"

I caught him off guard in my question. He was saved by the bell as I rushed out of the room.

The next day he asked me more about me until an explosion from the chemistry lab was heard. The chemistry lab is just a door away from our room. The teachers quickly ordered us students to come out because the fire is spreading to our room. I was the last person in the room and I was about to leave when I saw those flashes again. Talk about bad timing.

**Flash**

_**It was me… fire was all around me… in a circular form… the flames are like… **_**eating **_**me…**_

**End of Flash**

I hit my head at the edge of the table and knocked down an alcohol lamp which made the flames more out of control. I became fully unconscious and I wasn't able to breathe properly.

**EPOV**

I heard a glass breaking and saw a broken alcohol lamp then I saw Bella, fully unconscious and her breathing patterns are getting slower until she was only gasping for air. No one was looking and I only have to be very fast so I won't get burned so I ran at full speed and grabbed Bella. I stopped when we got outside until she wasn't breathing. I performed CPR and mouth to mouth to keep her breathing 3 times strait but she won't breath. I don't why I was so desperate to keep her alive. It was like, she was my responsibility and I can't let her… die or something. I have already done 10 CPR but nothing, not even a gasp. I have nothing else to do but beg. I can't take her to the rescuers because they are to busy helping the other ones who got seriously burned. "Bella, _please_, just… breathe… live for _me_!" I was nuts, I was like talking to a dead person. Then I realize what words came out of my mouth. Why the hell did I said that? I gave her one more mouth to mouth but then I realize I wasn't doing mouth to mouth this time, I was kissing her. I was kissing her soft, delicious lips until I heard her gasp for air. Where did _that_ came from? What is this, a _fairy tale_? I have to _kiss_ her so she could live? Well, technically she _is_ living only, she's not breathing. She was breathing normally again but she's still unconscious. I noticed there are burn marks on her arms and legs. It was 3rd degree burns but some are 2nd degree burns. I scoped her in bridal style and ran in human pace as possible to the ambulance. I stayed with her inside the ambulance to the emergency room. "Carlisle!"

**BPOV**

I wasn't able to breathe… I was… _drowning_… drowning _in flames_… only, my heart is still beating… I can't _feel_ anything… besides… something, touching my lips… it feels… good…

"Bella, _please_, just… breathe… live for _me!_" Shish, someone's desperate for me to breathe. Well, I do appreciate his concern. I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. Wait, this is _my first kiss!_ And I always dreamed that I would have a romantic first kiss and now it's gone… I SWEAR I AM SO GOING TO RIP THE GUY INTO SHREDS WHO KISSED ME FOR NO GOOD REASON!!! I felt my burns around my body. I mentally screamed in pain. I can't move or feel anything but my burns and the bastard who kissed me. Wait, I recognize this scent… it was Edward… I swear I am going to rip him into shreds even if he saved my life a hundred times! I'm going to—I was broke off by my mental scream because of the undying pain.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Is she going to be alright?" I heard a velvety voice asked curiously.

"_Yes_, Edward she _will_ be fine for the thousandth time!!!" A melodic female voice yelled—whispered to Edward. "Gees, Edward since you've saved her from the fire until here you're still asking the same question over and over again!"

"Is it _wrong_ to be concern for people?"

"Well, you could be but why are you so concerned for this human? You've…" The girl cut herself off. "I get it… You're _in_ _love_ with this girl… You're in love with Bella!!!" The girl almost yelled.

"Shh… Alice, you're gonna wake her up!" He hissed. So, this is the famous Alice Cullen.

"I don't care… she's already starting to wake up… still, you've already _kissed her_, didn't you?"

"Well… yeah… I don't know why but… I have this… strange _feeling_ for her…"

"And yet it _is_ love." Alice sighed in a fantasy kind of way. "My big brother dearest finally found the love of his life…" I expected Edward to be mad but instead it was the opposite. He sighed.

"I guess… I _am_ in love with Bella…" He brushed lightly his hand on my hair and he kissed my forehead. "What spell did you do to make me fall for you?" He said as he kissed my lips lightly. Edward Cullen is in love with me. Do I love him back?

* * *

**SO... love it? like it? hate it? too corny? SPEAK YOUR MINDS PEOPLE!**

**OBTW; I WOULD NOT UPDATE UNLESS I'VE GOT 10 REVIEWS!!!**

**Oh, Absolutefan12146's reviews are not counted because of three things:**

**1)She's my beta**

**2)She's my best friend in and out ff**

**3)it's regular for us to review on each other's stories**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR MY FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS WAS SHORT!!!**

**And, I am soo not apriciating those who reads my story but doesnt review!!!! Wah! So sory 4 long A/Ns**

**XOXO**

** Celine  
**


	5. Chapter 4 Bets

**OME!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM A TOTAL JERK FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I WAS REALLY LOOKING FORWARD TO GET AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS EXCLOUDING ABSOLUTEFAN1246 BUT INSTEAD I ONLY GOT 8 AND Yeah I have to shut up now...**

**Sorry, on with tthe story!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4 Bets

**BPOV**

5 weeks without school means I would have a lot of time training. It's been kind of a long time since I was whipped into a new shape. Plus I need to kill Cullen first after what he had done to me. That piece of… _skunk bag_… I don't _really_ like swearing much because I'm not the kind of person who swears a lot. I only swear when I feel that I _really_ need to or to burst out my emotions. Right now I am _so_ in a work out mode. I'm wearing a pair of yoga pants, athlete's bra and a pair of sneakers; it's my work outfit. I pulled my hair in a high ponytail. I am so gonna thank Charlie for not removing the poles I dangle on the ceiling. I started off on something very simple; I dangled my legs on the poles as I do some pull ups. After my 200th pull up I rested for a little. I only have a few sweats running through me so it means it's not enough. I grabbed my coat and zipped it up as I run down stairs. Today's Saturday so Charlie is off fishing. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dad,_

_Need more training outside. I went into the woods to have more. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself plus I'm not going _way _inside. I might get a little late but not before dinner. You can start dinner without me. I'll bring my own._

_-Bella_

Let's face it; my hand writing is _worse _than scratches of chicken. I have _the worst_ handwriting even in my old _special_ school.

I'm not _really_ going to take food 'cuz I don't know why but I don't really _like_ to eat. I only brought a bottle of water. Before I locked the house I grabbed one of my canes. I grabbed the longest one. It's actually a few inches taller than _me._ It's one of my favorites because of it. I felt no person near so I ran in an abnormal speed into the forest. I feel sorry for Charlie because I lied to him two times. I lied about me bringing some food and lied about not going that far. I stopped running when I felt a _very_ tall tree. "Perfect." I muttered to myself.

I took off my coat and hang it on one of the lower branches. I started to stretch because this would be very fun. I hanged on one of the branches then threw myself to the higher branch with my legs. I giggled like a little girl. This is much fun than I thought. I did some kind of pattern; legs then arms then legs and arms again and so on. I laughed out loud when I reached the top. I was balancing my whole body with my right arm on the top of the tree. After a few minutes of balance, I sat down comfortably on the top. I sighed heavily while some traitor tears ran through my cheeks.

If only I could see. Even just for a moment. A moment I could share with my family. Being blind is also the reason why I got separated from my real family. I always wonder what the world looks like. I always wonder if only I could see the sun for the first time.

I wiped the tears and hoped down the tree like I was sky diving. I closed my eyes and thought about my life would be if I were able to see.

When I passed half of the tree I grabbed the thin trunk and glided downwards as I avoid the branches. I landed in a crouch then it started to rain. I'm too depressed to care about getting a cold or something so I ignored the rain as I grabbed my coat and bottle of water.

I walked slowly as I sob silently while my tears and the raindrops ran through my face.

I shook my head trying to take my mind off those kinds of things that would depress me. I did five one hand cartwheels in a row to shake off my head. I gave up and continued crying over my depression under a giant tree. I felt a person's presence but I ignored it.

I was done when the rain stopped. I was soaking from both rain _and_ my tears. When I got over my house I felt Charlie's cruiser on the driveway. Oh, boy. It means I stayed longer than I expected. When I got in I was ambushed by Charlie.

"Isabella Marie Swan." He said in a fatherly tone as he walks towards me. I bit my lip.

"Um… I can… explain?" It came out as a question.

"Go on and begin."

"Well…" I sighed before I continued. "I enjoyed myself too much because the trees here are so tall and I have never climbed a taller tree other than those in Phoenix plus I it rained and-" He cut me off.

"Okay, okay. Breathe Bella, breathe! It's not against the law." I inhaled sharply as he continued. "Bells it's alright as long as you keep track of time or if you would be late you should call me or something. Listen, I know you can take care of yourself but _at least_ give your old man a peace mind." He threw me a box.

"Dad, what's this?"

"Open it yourself." I did what he said then my jaw dropped when I recognize the figure.

"Dad, you shouldn't have!" It was a phone. Not just any phones, it's _the_ IPhone!

"It's your homecoming present which is delayed because I became busy lately."

"Look Dad, I _can't _accept this." I tried to push the box away from me but he pushed the box towards me.

"Bells, you'll need it more than I thought you would especially now that I would be busier." His tone was serious and I'm starting to get worried.

"What's going on?"

"Well it seems that animal attacks are getting common and more importantly, it's getting closer to the town. A lot of hikers, travelers and guards near or in the woods are the most common victims and I wouldn't know what to do if I'd lose you. So _please_ as much as possible Bella, stay away from the woods." I just nodded as I hugged him.

"Be careful Dad. I to wouldn't know what to do if _I'm_ the one who's going to lose _you_."

He pulled away. "Always am Bells, always am." I nodded. "Dry your self up Bells, you might catch a cold." I wanted to protest but I was getting tired anyway so I nodded as I went upstairs.

* * *

Tomorrow, school would resume and that means I would just have to relax all day. This would be like my day off. Instead of my usual work outfit, I'm wearing a spaghetti strapped tank, a pair of yoga pants and flip flops. My hair was the usual though.

My scented candles were lit, the furniture is pushed against the wall and my mat is fixed. Well I have to admit that the candles _are _scented after all. I lay down with my chest as I put my legs in between my head. Wait, wait, and wait! How I could forget this? I was going to stand up but I slipped. Ouch, that's going to hurt. I giggled a little to myself. I went over to my stereo and played my favorite and most relaxing music. I sighed in awe as I listened to Debussy. "I so love this." I kicked off my shoes and returned to my position earlier. I slowly returned to my position but this time it was different. I went up with my head first. As soon as I heard a soft melodic sigh over my window I grabbed my cane as fast as I could then turn to open my window. I let it go when I noticed that it was just a bird. Wait, birds can't sigh! I jumped out of my window and trap the person's neck with my cane. We were about to fall so I let him go for a little while as I landed in a crouch. As soon as we landed I trapped him again. I recognize this scent; it's Cullen's scent! I let him go but I'm still not letting my guard down. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked furiously.

He was caught off guard by the question. "Speak!!!" I ordered.

"Okay, okay…" He sighed lightly before he continued. "You see, I was passing by when I heard Debussy. So I climbed in the tree to see who was playing it-" I cut him off by holding my hand up.

"Let me get this straight; you were passing by when you heard Claire de Lune?"

"Yes…"

"Then why are you passing by my house?"

"Umm... I was taking a walk around the town and ran into the music…:

"Uh-huh… How in the world would you hear it? I mean come on even if my Dad is down stairs he wouldn't hear it and how would you if you were on the road?" He was silent for a while. I was getting impatient lately so I decided to let it go.

"Just… go someplace else already! Forget that happened and promise that you won't repeat it!" He mocked saluted as I climbed up to my window. I was near on getting inside until I slipped. I giggled to myself again. Oh, come on. I can be graceful but I still can't steady my legs properly?! What's wrong with me!?! I continued my relaxation session as if the day never ends.

**EPOV**

I sat on a comfortable position on the tree near Bella's window as I watch her. It was weir ding me out because she usually wear sports bra and a pair of yoga pants instead she's wearing midnight blue spaghetti strapped tank and a pair of black yoga pants. Every day I watch her here in this spot except the first day I watched her do some acrobats. She went into the woods instead. I wanted to hear her thoughts so bad that day. Just so I would know why she was so upset. It pains me to see her so hurt. I wanted to comfort her that day but I would have blown my cover. I was wrong I don't love her. I only like her. I jumped to conclusions too fast. These feelings are just pity and admiration. Besides, I don't even deserve a beautiful creature like her.

After she found me outside her window I didn't listen to her and continued to watch her graceful movements. She was so graceful that she looks like she's dancing.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the vibration of my phone. Before I answered I ran to the forest so Bella wouldn't hear.

"Hello?"

"Hello brother dearest." Alice teased.

"_Yes_ sister dearest?" I teased back.

"Just get your butt here now and hurry." She shrugged.

"Okay, bye." I hang up.

I ran back home only being ambushed by the ultra hyper pixie who jumps like a 4 year old.

"Why did you call me?" I asked annoyed.

"I had a vision, I had a vision!" She bragged in a sing-song way.

"What is it about?" I shrugged crossing my arms.

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm not going to tell you!" She said in a sing-song way again.

"Then why did you call me to come home if you're not going to tell me anyway?"

"To brag about it!" I shrugged it off. It's just another of those big sales in the mall I suppose. I was going into my room then I heard Alice's thoughts.

_I can't believe this is going to happen! I saw me and Bella the blind girl hugging each other while she has honey gold eyes! Oh-oh, mind reader alert!_

I started to chase her when she started to run around the house whilie squeling.. I was going to catch her when she had another vision.

**~Vision~**

_**A girl… she was attacking Bella!**_

**~End of Vision~**

"When does the attacker going to move?" She was going to answer but suddenly she became smug.  
"Why do you care so much?" She asked in a smug way.

"Just answer the question Alice." She ignored me.

"I knew it, you like her don't you?!" She accused.

"No I don't." I defended.

"Bella Swan, what spell have you done to make me fall for you? I don't know Alice, maybe I _do_ love her." She repeated what I have said in the hospital as she mimicked my voice.

"I said _maybe_." I defended.

"Yeah, of course you did." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Just admit it already! You love her!"

"Nu-uh"

"Uh-ha!" She defended.

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-ha!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Uh-ha!"

"Nu-uh!"

"_Uh-ha!"_ She defended as Emmett came in. The rest of the family is hunting so it's just us three here.

"Nu-uh, _never!_"

"Uh-ha, yes you are!!!"

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" Shouted Emmett.

"Nothing." I hissed. Emmett looked at Alice.

"Our dearest brother Edward is in love." She said in a dreamy voice.

"No way! Congrats man! And I thought you were gay!"

"You thought I was a what!?!" I exclaimed.

"Um… nothing… So who's the lucky future sister of mine?" Emmett changed the subject.

"Oh about that; it's a human!" Alice exclaimed.

"She's not an it!" I growled.

"Okay, okay, chilax!" Said Emmett. "So, who is _she_?" emphasizing _she._

"Remember the blind girl from school?" Asked Alice.

"No way! The super-cool blind girl!?!" Alice nodded with a smug expression plastered on her face. "Dude, great choice!"

I growled. "I told you it's not going to happen! I don't like her!" I don't know why but a huge part of me is objecting.

"Then why are you so protective?" Asked Emmett. _Got 'cha_. Thought Alice.

"Ugh! Just answer my question Alice!" I yelled.

"Ugh… I don't know…" It was so obvious that she's lying.

"Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen!!!" I growled.

"Okay, okay, no need to say my whole name. Chilax."

"How could I _chilax_ if you're frustrating me!?!" She rolled her eyes to me.

"About a few weeks before the dance."

"Do you see her features?"

"No. Sorry but I honestly can't." I just nodded.

After an awkward silence, Emmett spoke. "Hey Edward, where were you before you came home?"

"Um… I was… umm…" Oh boy. "It's none of your business…" I muttered.

"_Right…_" said Emmett sarcastically as he gazed to Alice.

"He was watching his _true love_ outside her window, relaxing." She replied in a dreamy voice. After Alice's _dreamy_ explanation, I glared at her while Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Are you serious? I can't believe you're _that_ desperate! Dude, the girl is _just_ relaxing!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know, if _you're_ the one who's watching her I'm sure _you're_ jaw will drop in amazement."

"Try me."

"Sure."

"Want to bet?"

"Sure."

"If I win, you can't spy on the girl for a _month_."

"And if _I_ win, you can't go near Rosalie for about 8 inches for a _month_."

"Deal?"

"Deal it is." We shook hands as Alice rolls her eyes. _Boys, how could they not live without their bets? _She thought.

We all ran to Bella's house and climbed the tree near Bella's window. When Emmett saw Bella's graceful movements his jaw literally dropped as his eyes grew big. Alice snickered at Emmett's reaction. "Remember; you can't go near Rosalie for about 8 inches for a month." I reminded him silently. We climbed down as we head back home. "Oh come on Edie, no fair!"

"Sorry _Emmy,_ a bet is a bet." I chuckled as he pout. "Oh man, Rosie is going to be mad I tell you, _mad!"_ Alice and I laughed at his statement.

"Well at least Emmy knows what Edie boy here see's in Bella." Snickered Alice as I rolled my eyes.

Though, Alice's statement is kind of true. But it's not only that what I see in her. I know there's more. Oh who am I kidding? I don't like her! I don't love her! I _can't_ love her…

* * *

**Yes I know but its still short and much of a filler chappie and seems to be fast and dont wory I wont put any limits now because I feel so awful...**

**Anyways I would like to thank everyone who had an effort on reviewing!!! And since u dont like to review i OFFICIALLY MAKE THIS STORY A FLAME-FILLED ONE!!!!!!!**

**I'll accept any kind of flame you can give and i just have to suck it up...**

**On the contrary I'll also accept 'Please Update' reviews XP**

**XOXO**

** Celine  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Hating You

**Horay an Update!!! BTW, This is the Longst Chapters yet!!! 3,241 words without the a/n!!!  
**

**I wouLd like to thank the reviewers of the previous Chappie!!!**

**Im writting fanfiction to make ME and MY READERS happy...**

**I write Fanfiction to burst my emotions and expiraince....**

**Okay, okay, R&R peeps!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5 Hating You

**BPOV**

Today's the first day of school since the fire and today's like nothing happened except for the suspended classroom and some students still haven't resumed to school.

As much as I could I avoid Cullen today and so far it succeeds. Its lunch and I sat on my usual table but this time some students sat with me. "Hey, you're Isabella Swan right? I'm Angela Webber. I'm sorry I didn't introduce my self on your first day."

"Bella I prefer. It's okay no hard feelings. So what brings you here?" That sounded a bit harsh I guess.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you know… we could be friends." She seems shy and really nice so I bought it anyway. I nodded. "Sure." More students introduced themselves to me and we—mostly them—talked about some gossip and such but I wasn't really paying attention until the Jessica girl nudged me.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you." She whispered.

"What do you want now?" I mumbled mostly to myself—annoyed. I ignored them returned to my lunch. I lost my appetite since Jessica nudged me so I stood up and decided to go to biology early. "I lost my appetite, I'll just go to class early…" I mumbled but I think they heard me because they said their goodbyes in unison to me.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

In biology Cullen tried to make a conversation but I always end it then it becomes into an awkward silence. The bell rang and I almost ran outside just to get away from Cullen.

One whole week, I did the same routine until one day Cullen explodes.

He caught up to me when I was outside the classroom by the arm. "Bella, are you trying to avoid me?" He asked.

"What does it looks like Einstein?" He sighed before continuing. I tried to jerk off my arms without hurting anyone but he won t let go.

"Would you _please_ let go of me?" I shrugged.

"No, not until you tell me why are you avoiding me." I laughed humorlessly.

"Don't you act oh, so innocent. You know what you did…" I blushed scarlet and looked down—what, just because I'm blind that doesn't mean that I cant look down—because of the fact that he freaking stole my first kiss before continuing.

"Did what?" Now he's just playing dumb.

"You know what you did… on the explosion…" I whispered the last part but he heard it.

"What did I do?" I'm mad now because he's making me impatient. I found a pain-over-weak point in his stomach then I kneed him with so much strength but not all of my power then he grunted in pain which made him to let go of me. Secretly, my knee hurts to but I didn't show any hint of pain as I ran to the ladies room to check on my knee.

**EPOV**

I grunted in pain when she kneed me. Wait, did she just _kneed_ me and making me grunt with her not showing much pain. She _did._ She truly _does_ amaze me, but this time it's not usual. My siblings saw me grunting in pain as they ran to me with almost the same reaction aside from Alice of course. Emmett is worried, Rosalie is shocked and confused and Jasper is reflecting everyone's emotion but Alice's smirk.

"Dude, what happened?" Emmett asked.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jasper worried.

"Why are you grunting in pain so much?" Questioned Rosalie confused.

"Why don't you ask the smirking pixie over there?" We all turned to Alice rolling her eyes.

"I'm _not_ going to say anything." She said innocently holding her hands up.

We all raised our brows to her. "Fine, but let's go to some place private." I noticed that people are staring so I nodded and head off to an empty room. As soon as Rosalie closed the door, we all turned to Alice with a smug expression. "Well?" Emmett asked impatiently. "Well, Romeo here got kneed by his blind Juliet." Obviously they didn't believe her because they all dropped on the floor laughing _including_ Alice. They stopped laughing when they saw my serious face. "No way, she was serious?" Jasper asked.

I nodded in response when they all looked at me. Emmett just let out a booming laugh but since it was a serious matter Rosalie did her thing and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What? Can't I laugh about Edward being beat up by a human especially it was a _blind_ _girl_???"

"You've already done enough since your stupid bet so just shut up!" Rosalie said while rolling her eyes.

"How the hell this could happen!?! She didn't even limp in pain!!!" Rosalie yelled.

"Actually, she isn't limping in pain but it did hurt her." Alice answered. We all stared at her.

"For future reference, I don't know what she is. Sometimes my visions about her are either blocking me, blurry or sometimes I can't see her future but it only lasts a few seconds." She sighed before continuing. "She truly is full of surprises." An awkward silence filled the room until Emmett broke it. "Now what?" We all looked at him like he was crazy but it is a good question.  
"How about we get her first then we try to make her spill?" Again we looked at him like he was nuts. Rosalie slapped his back.

"Ow, I was just trying to help!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually, it could work." Alice piped. We all looked at her questioningly. "It could?" We all asked in unison in shock including Emmett. She just nodded. "She'll go out of the room in 5 minutes after the bell. We nodded to her listening more to her plan. "Emmett, after she comes out, traps her and brings her here…"

**BPOV**

I just walked out of the room until Emmett Cullen grabbed my arms from behind and started to drag me to an empty room with the other Cullens following from behind—or should I say from the front? "What the hell is up with you Cullens?" I hissed as soon as they closed the door. "Just tell us one thing; do you know our secret?" Alice asked blankly. "What secret? What the heck is going on?" I played dumb. Emmett's grip is getting tight.

"Could you please let me go?" I yelled—hissed with annoyance to Emmett.

"Nope, not until you calm down and spill." Rosalie hissed back.

"Calm down? How could I calm down when you treating me like you're going to hostage me!?!" I felt her roll her eyes.

"Oh, don't you roll your darn eyes to me like that!" I hissed. I heard them gasp. Crap, I gave away more of my cover. "Emmett, I'm sorry about this." I apologized.

I found a weak point on his forehead and kicked a bit it harder than what I did to Edward before he could answer as he groaned in pain. I was going to escape but they circled around me. "Look, I _really_ don't want to fight you guys so just please let me go?" I plead. They just growled at me excluding Alice in reply. "Fine, I asked you nicely." I said calmly before I jumped over Edward—because he was the one who's blocking the door—but he grabbed my left foot so when my right foot landed I threw him to the wall a bit harder than normal. I was going to run for it but Jasper grabbed my arms while Emmett grabbed my legs. "Let go…_please_???" I tried to be polite but they didn't listen.

"Fine!" I huffed. I stabbed Jasper's pain point on his right side which caused him to let go of me. My left foot got freed from Emmett so I kicked Emmett's back which has a pain point so he would fully let go of me. "Sorry!" I apologized as Emmett and Jasper grunt in pain.

"If you're so sorry why can't you just steady already!?!" Rosalie hissed.

"I am! I just… it's… it's just… complicated!" I said while avoiding her attacks.

"So? I think we could keep up." Alice piped.

"Ugh… I just… can't you… ugh… Just leave me alone!!!" I yelled in frustration before I temporarily paralyzed all of them. I have no idea why I did that. "I… I'm sorry okay!?! Just leave me alone!" I yelled before running and climbing the roof. I know it's ironic but what can you say. I was tiptoeing on the roof then I heard Emmett and Edward talking.

"Edward, how the hell could we find her? Her scent is all over the place! It's not like she going to fall out of the sky!" He exclaimed while I tripped over something which caused me to fall. They just stared at me in shock as I grunted in pain.

"What? Never seen a girl fall out of the sky?" I said before I realized something.

"Wait, which came out wrong." I muttered before taking off. I ran into the woods as fast as possible but I know that the Cullens are following me. I climbed the first tall tree I felt.

I sat there for hours waiting for them to give up so while I waited I decided to play with my locket. It was the locket that my real mother gave me. Charlie said that when my brothers gave me to them, they said that the locket was my only memory of my mother. It has a heart shape and an elegant 'I' was written on it. Renee said that my name was really the name that was given by my parents. She also said that my mothers' name was Ilona. It's Hungarian in beautiful. I sighed heavily while traitor tears ran through my face.

"I just wish you were here, mom. You would know what to do…" I sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" Alice asked nicely.

"I'm not crying…" I defended while I wipe the tears.

"Yes you are…" She said while lifting my chin. "You can trust me…" I can't take it anymore and sobbed on her shoulders unreliably for a while before I pulled myself together.

"I-I'm sorry I ruined your shirt…"

"It's okay… Mind if I ask something?"

"You're already asking so what can I do about it?"

"Well, I noticed you said that you wish you're mom was here, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I just miss my mom… We have been apart for a while." I lied. I was talking about Renee, not Ilona.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nobody else knows that I was adopted apart from Renee and Charlie of course; it hurts just to think of it already. She noticed my locket was out. I always hide it so no one could see it.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"I—um... ugh… a locket…"

"It's pretty… Does the 'I' stand for Isabella?"

"Uh… Yeah, it was given by my mother…" I didn't want to put more details so I ended it there.

"It's really sweet of you're mother to do that…" She said while admiring the locket.

"Yeah…"

"What's inside?" She asked while planning to open it.

"No! Don't open it!" I said while jerking the locket out of her small hands. Renee said that the picture inside is a beautiful woman—who is my mother, I think—the other side of the locket has an elegant 'Ilona' written on it.

"I'm sorry… I was just curious…"

"No, no… _I'm_ sorry… you have no reason to be sorry… It's just… complicated."

"Oh… c'mon, let's get you home…"

"Wait; are your siblings still after me?" I asked before gliding down the tree.

"No, don't worry. They went home before I talked to you." She smiled.

"Oh… Wait, what time is it?"

"Um… 5 pm…"

"Oh crap, I have to walk home today." Jacob said that he couldn't pick me up because he's on duty.

"Why? Did your service ditch you or something?"

"Oh, no you got it wrong… Jake didn't ditch me. He said he couldn't pick me up today because he has a… _thing_ to do…" I almost said duty.

"Oh… So… you want to ride with me?"

"Alice, you don't have to do that you know… I may be blind but I can walk… plus you don't have a car."

"Who said I don't?" She giggled while pointing to a Porsche.

"Alice, how many cars does your family own?" I said while hopping into the car.

"Um… I don't know, 5 or something like that…" My jaw dropped when I heard her.

"I just have to ask…" I mumbled sarcastically under my breath but I think Alice heard it because she's giggling.

**

* * *

**

_It was me again... It was a full moon…_

_My arms were being held by to men... Two other men were holding the arms of a beautiful woman…She has the most gorgeous mahogany brown hair and the most piercing blue eyes... She was…_bargaining_ to exchange her life for mine…_

_One of the men held her captive was holding a sword…It was no ordinary sword, the mightiest looking sword I have ever seen…The man stabbed the woman on the stomach while I was crying hopelessly…I was begging to let me go to comfort and see the damage of the woman when the men threw her body to a cliff… _"Ilona!!!"_ I shrieked helplessly._

"Mom!!!" I yelled while I was on a sitting position. I realized that I was crying because of my nightmare. It was so odd… it felt so surreal… almost like a flashback…

I wonder if it _did_ happen…

Only… how could it happen?

Even though it was just a nightmare I can't help but to feel so guilty, angry, hurt and helpless…

I can't believe I saw my mother being murdered in front of my eyes even if it was only a nightmare…

I shrugged it off and went back to a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

I can't help but to think about my nightmare about my own mother… It was just so… _real_…

She bargained her life in exchange of _my_ safety… and I even saw her death with _my own eyes_… It felt so _real_… It feels like it happened before… it felt like a flashback but it was more than that… I _know_ it… I can _feel_ it…

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard fatal screams and shrieks. I heard Tyler's van speeding towards me.

I was ready to jump over the van but Edward beat me to it. Is he nuts? He was like 10 cars away from me and he ran here just to save my useless life? He's going to expose their kind!

He grabbed my waist as his other arm stop Tyler's van. I was going to argue with him when I hissed in pain. My ankle, I think it broke… No worries though, I'm a fast healer. In a day or so it would be gone like magic. "Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

"What does it looks like Sherlock?" I hissed. "I broke my ankle, that's why." I decided to play with him for a while.

"How did you get here so fast?" He seemed shock by my question but he covered it quickly.

"What are you talking about? I was standing right beside you Bella."

"No you weren't, I felt you about 5-10 cars from me."

"Wait, did you say you _felt_ me?"

"Don't change the subject Cullen. I asked you properly so answer properly." I felt him open his mouth to reply but he was cut off by the hysterics of the people.

"Bella, are you alright?!"

"Someone call 911!"

"Someone already did!"

"Somebody help her out!"

"Quick, help Tyler out!"

"Bella, I am so sorry."

"Ugh, yeah, I'm fine." In that moment, Edward was already gone.

**

* * *

**

"Miss Swan, Dr. Cullen will see you in a few minutes, alright?" The nurse said. I just nodded while Charlie barged in the room.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. No broken bones but a sprained ankle. You know me, I'm the fast healer. It should be gone tonight or so." I smiled.

After a few moments Dr. Cullen came in.

"Good morning Ms. Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen and what seems to be your problem?"

"Well, first of all please call me Bella and my problem is being stuck here for no good reason." I complained. He chuckled a bit on my answer.

"Well Bella, Edward said you hit your head a bit and broke your ankle."

"Sir, I did _not_ broke my ankle nor hit my head. My ankle is just _sprained_ but it will come off tonight or tomorrow." I said politely as I could.

"Well, the X-rays showed that your ankle is pretty much broken and mind if I ask how could you be so sure it will heal tonight or tomorrow?"

"Dr. Cullen, I'm a _very_ fast healer and I have broken my ankle before. I am a hundred percent sure that it will heal." I almost argued.

"Very well, you just need to sign a few papers and you can go home. I recommend for you to go home and rest Bella." He sighed in defeat. I just nodded.

"You told her didn't you?" I asked as soon as we came out of the room. He just sighed in reply.

"Fine, but it's your fault that she's freaking out right now."

"I'll just sign the papers before we leave."

"Okay…" After Charlie left Edward came to me.

"Bella, why did you say your ankle is only sprained? You said it was broken."

"Look, I know my own body. You have your own so mind your own body. Besides, you still haven't answered my question; how did you get to me so fast?"

"I told you, I was standing right next to you."

"No you _weren't,_ you were 5 to 10 cars away from me. I _felt_ it, and I have _never_ been wrong with my senses ever." I playfully snapped.

"How could you _feel_ it if was about 5-10 cars _away_ from you?" His tone was cold, fierce.

"Look, I asked first and besides, you're not answering any of mine then why yours?"

"I already _did_ answer your question and I am now asking _you._"

"You _did_ but is it the truth?" He was silent for a while.

"I thought so… Well then, have fun with disappointment Cullen. I hope you enjoy it well."

I was testing him if he will tell me their secret even though I already know it. Ironic isn't it?

* * *

**Yes, BeLLa DOES know the secret and to know why you have to wait my friends...**

**Now I know what Edward feels about not being able to read BeLLa's mind...**

**Not that I'm a mind reader, LoL, I just want to know what do YOU guys think of my story!**

**Love it? Hate it? Too Corny? Awkward?  
SPEAK YOUR MIND PEOPLE!!!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**aS IF IT'S GONNA KILL YOU TO DO IT...**

**Just press the MagicaL button that makes every author happy right beLow!!!  
**


	7. Chapter 6 Reasoning

**SOSOSOSOSOSO TERIBLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I KNOW I PROMISED THAT I'LL UPDATE LAST WEEK BUT IT'S JUST SO HAPPENED THAT I TRIPPED OVER MY LIL CUZIN AND SPRAINED MY ARM! I WASNT ABLE TO USE THE COMPUTER for days CUZ MY SPRAINED ARM IS MY RIGHT ONE!**

**Anyway, I would LOVE to thank my ONLY FOUR reviewers for my last chapter ESPECIALLY; _xanimejunkie_ for bringing back my fate in this story!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 Reasoning

**BPOV**

As I predicted, it _did_ healed last night, which is great. I'm starting to have fun playing with Edward and that caused us to ignore each other, which is good. I'm dangerous even for their kind but I'm still human… am I? That's one question I always ask myself…

Its biology time but Mr. Varner isn't here yet.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted.

"Hey." I said sheepishly.

"Well, Jess asked me to go with her on the school's dance."

"Oh, that's great!" I said with fake—but buyable enthusiasm.

"Well, I kind of said I'll think about it."

"Huh? Why would you do that?"

"Well, I was _really_ hoping that _you_ would ask _me._"

"Oh… I'm sorry but I'm not going and besides, Jess really likes you. You shouldn't let her down."

"Oh… Why aren't you going?"

"Umm… I had to… visit my… _friend_… in _Phoenix_ that weekend. It's her… birthday and I promised her that I'll be there." I lied. But, visiting Ashley is a good idea though it's not her birthday.

"Oh…" I felt him frown as he walked back to his seat.

"Looks like _somebody_ doesn't want to go to the dance." Edward muttered but loud enough for me to hear with a small chuckle.

"Wow, you actually talked again! Wait, did I ask for _your_ opinion? No, I don't _think_ so."

"Look Bella—,"

"Hello, _I am blind_. _I cannot look_." I snapped.

"Okay, _listen_; I wasn't talking to _anyone_. I was talking to myself."

"If you're talking to yourself, wouldn't that make you crazy?"

"Ugh!" He exclaimed—annoyed. "Bella, it's better if we aren't friends."

"Are you saying that you regret saving me?"

"I'm not regretting anything. I only said that it's better if we aren't friends."

"Well, why did you even _bother_ saving me? I could have _protected_ myself. I could have _done_ something to save myself but you just _have_ to save me and now you're regretting it." This guy is really getting on my nerves sometimes.

"Yeah right, like you could just jump over the van or something like that."

"Ironically speaking; I _could_ have done that." He stared at me in curiosity and shock.

"You're not the only one who has dangerous secrets Cullen." I murmured before Mr. Varner came in. I pretended to listen to his lecture while waiting for the bell to ring.

After a long boring hour, the bell finally rang and I ran as much as I could to stay away from Edward.

We kept on doing the ignoring treatment until one day I couldn't take it anymore.

"Cullen, I need to talk to you." I sighed before continuing. "Privately,"

We walked silently into the near edge of the woods. "What do you want?" He said completely uninterested.

"Listen… I… I know what you are…"

"Really, then say it." He challenged.

"You're a vampire." I said calmly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Why would I be?" I snickered.

"Then ask me what our diet is." He whispered in my ear.

"Blood, animal blood as a matter of fact. Vegetarians if you call it." He seemed shock about my response.

"How could you be so sure I wouldn't hurt you?" I have to chuckle on what he said.

"Because… _I_ can fight you off… I may not out run you but I can sure you, _I_ can kill _you_ and your kind." I wouldn't be shocked on the fact that he laughed humorlessly.

"Fight me? Kill me? You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I am not to be kidding you. What else is your explanation about when I kneed you, when I fought you and your siblings? Huh? I told you are not the _only one_ who has _dangerous_ secrets Cullen."

"How is that possible if you're only human?"

"I have been trained to expand my other senses besides sight which helped me to develop my ability to feel the weak, pain and even death points of a person, thing animal or even vampires. Basically almost anything,"

"Do you want to know why did I hate you so much on your first day?"

"Yes,"

"I only hated you so much because of your scent. Your blood _sings_ to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin. Now, are you afraid?"

"No," I said coolly.

"How long did you know about us?"

"Since the first day I felt you. I sensed the animal blood in you and I smelled that you are different." He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off.

"I told you, I was trained to expand my senses but when it comes to smelling, hearing, strength, and speed, it's only natural."

"If you already know what we are, I suppose why did you have to pretend about not knowing our secret?"

"I wanted to test you if you were going to tell me, plus I liked to play around with you guys." He trapped me with his two hands while my back is pinned on the wall. I could feel my heart beat is speeding up like it never sped before. It was really fast and I have _never_ felt it before.

"So you like to play do you?" He asked swiftly, almost like seductively.

"I-I, t-this is wrong, so wrong." I said breaking free from his trap as I tried to walk away from him when he grabbed my arm 'gently'.

"What's wrong?"

"W-what's wrong is that I'm too dangerous for you guys. I can kill you a lot easier than the normal way. I-if I stabbed your death point right here, right now, you would be completely and _permanently_ paralyzed physically _and_ mentally and all I have to do is start a fire and burn your flesh." He leaned in closer.

"I don't care."

"What do you mean you don't care? I just said that I could _kill _you _very_ easily and you don't care, are you _nuts?_" He leaned closer than necessary. My heart is beating so much almost like it wants's to go out and go to Edward.

"I told you, I don't care. I don't care even if it kills me to do it."

"You mean you don't care if you die just because you don't care?"

"Yes, I'm _tired_ of staying away from you."

"But I thought you don't _want u_s to be friends?"

"I said its better if we weren't friends but _I didn't_ said I don't want us to be."

"So, friends," I held my hand When I said that 'friends' there was like a little voice inside me saying I don't want to be _just_ friends. _Quiet Bella! You're hallucinating! _I shouted to myself by thought.

"Uh, yeah, just friends right? And nothing more…" He mumbled the last part. I could have sworn I felt him hurt. The electricity that I felt when we shook hands made me jump a little.

"You felt it too?" He asked.

"Yes… So you want to know more?"

"Yes I would like that. Let's talk in the clearing." He said before walking to the clearing with me on his heels.

"Okay, now we're here, how did you know all about you know…?" He broke off as we sat down.

"Well, my trainer is one. He focused on my training since he knows that I was the 'special one'. Even the Volturi knows about me." I just have to laugh at his 'almost choking reaction'.

"The Volturi knows?" He said in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm the _only_ human exception by _them._ They didn't even come for me. They just let off a warning about other humans. They didn't even want to change me."

"That's very… un-Volturi…-ish," He added which made me chuckle.

"I know. When my training was over—since I already have like 10 degrees already—my trainer went with his mate in Alaska. He too is a vegetarian. He's with the Denali Coven, his mate is Kate… and I think you know them… They did mention Carlisle though. They are super nice especially Carmen and Eleazar. One thing I don't like about the Denali sisters is dragging me _just_ to give me a makeover." He chuckled light heartedly.

"If you think they're bad, think what if _Alice_ would do to _you._" We laughed at that one.

We momentarily stopped when we heard a snort over the bushes.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, you can come out know." I said. They stumbled out of the bush.

"How long and how much?" I asked absentmindedly.

"Well, since you talked 'privately' and almost everything." Alice said quickly.

"Alice, duck," I warned—yelled before throwing a fist-big rock. She ducked then I hit the girl who was spying on us on her weak point on the shoulder. She came out of her hiding place and tried to kick me but instead _I_ kicked _her_. "What's your problem Grayson?" I asked while dodging her attacks. "Uh… you?" it sounded more like a question than an answer. "Listen, I _really_ don't want you to get hurt. Can we do this some other time?"

"Aw, is the swan princess afraid of little ole me?" She teased.

"Don't call me that!" I hissed.

"Make me,"

"I warned you!" I hissed before twisting her left arm and pushing her to the ground.

"Is that all you got?" She said before copying the same thing I've done to her.

"I told you, I'm not in the mood." But instead on trapping me onto the ground I rolled with her and made her face the ground. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope," All she said before trying to kick me on the stomach but I grabbed her leg and twisted it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, it hurts, it hurts," She chanted before I flipped her.

"Ready to give up Grayson," I said pinning her shoulders down.

"Hmm, let me think about it… no!" She said before throwing me to the trees but landed in a crouch.

"Nice move, copied it from me?" I said before pouncing some more.

"Nah, just did it your highness,"

"Why do you always call me those; your highness, your majesty, and etcetera like I'm royalty or something, it's really getting on my nerves, you know."

"Sorry my lady, my lips are sealed even if I want to say it."

"Can we pick up the slacks? I have some business to attend to."

"And what, end my fun? No way," She said before throwing her last punch before I paralyzed her whole body until her beck is pinned into the wall. She landed in a grunt and glared at me.

"I hate you." She huffed.

"Aw, I love you to."

"You're so unfair! You always cheat!"

"Yeah, and you always whine why do I always win cheating or not."

"Could you please let me go?"

"Sure, like Alice is a 5 foot, matured vampire."

"Hey! How did I got in your argument!?!" Alice yelled while everyone but Emmett—who is laughing so hard while the others were holding their laughter.

"What's in it for you, your grace?" She asked, obviously she knows me to well.

"One, stop doing that, two, stop doing surprises, you know I hate that."

"Fine," I know she wouldn't stop but I let her free anyway. As soon as I freed her, I gave her a big hug.

"I missed you Ashley!"

"I missed you to your—Bella," She smiled. It took a while before I broke off the comfortable silence.

"Um… Ash, you know you can let go _any_ time now."

"_Yes…_" She said without letting go.

"And now is a good time."

"And ruin the moment?"

"_Yes_."

"Fine," She huffed before letting go. She was glaring playfully until I laughed at her expression then she joined me.

"Care to explain _why_ there are _five_ vegetarians in here with you _all alone_?" She asked as soon as we stopped laughing.

"What, can't I hang with other vegetarians other than Sir Serious A Lot?" I was talking about Master Garrett though; it's true that he's _way_ to serious for his own good until _Kate_ come in the picture which made him very different… He became friendly and playful, and he actually smiles! That was _so_ rare.

"Well… no." She said sheepishly.

"You know, Ican take them with a blindfold on me."

"What's the point in that? _You're_ the blind one." She said while rolling her eyes. I kicked her leg.

"_Ow,_" She whined.

"You know I hate it when you roll your eyes, it's my thing." I glared.

"Whatever," She was going to roll her eyes again when I was placing my foot to her other leg.

"Ah! No, not that one, that still hurts from last time." I rolled my eyes at her. I know it's weird. I'm blind but I can roll my eyes and glare, ironic much? I heard Alice faked a cough to catch our attention.

"Oh, right, um Ashley, Alice, Ashley, Alice." They shook hands then introduced themselves then moved on to the next one.

After the weird introductions, an awkward silence filled the woods.

"Umm… so Ashley is my friend in Phoenix, she's in my self-defense class with Sir Serious So Much. She's also my best friend. The Volturi has no idea about her knowing and no she's not blind." I said. "Now, any more questions about me or Ashley?"

"Why on earth the Volturi would let you live without even coming for you?" Spoke Rosalie for the first time.

"I told you, I don't know, but I think anytime soon they will come for me."

"How would you know that?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I just have the feeling that soon they will come." Or later…

* * *

**I know it's short, I know its corny, I know its suckish and I know you hate it but I WANT TO KNOWIT FROM U GUYS!**

**Tell me, am I a horible writter? Not ONLY for updating freaquently but for writting a stupid story!?!**

**Anyway, reviews, flames, critisisim, ect. are welcome...**

**I will try to update asap anyway... *Wipping some tears***

***uncontollable tears* Okay Im really sad I know, cuz If you dont say your opinions, people would think that YOU hate the story or reading it JUST to pass some time...**

**Im actually HATING myself for being an awful writter... Im jelous of my Best friend for having so much supporters ON and OFF !**

**I have to admit that her story is WAY better than mine!**

**I dont think I even DESERVE to rant about this but Im ranting anyway...**

**YES, I KNOW IM NUTS! I KNOW IM CRAZY! I KNOW IM A CRY BABY! I KNOW I HAVE LOW SELF ESTEEM! AND YOU KNOW WHTA I BELIVE WHAT I SEE! BRING ALL KINDS OF FLAMES YOU GOT CUZ I KNOW I DESERVE IT!!! I DONT CARE IF I HAVE A LOW IQ ON GRAMMAR AND SPELLING, BUTIT'S JUST ME! I CANT CHANGE MY WHOLE LIFE JUST TO MAKE SOME _ONE_ [CLAIRE MY EX BEST FRIEND WHO IS NOW JUST MY FRIEND] IMPRESSED! I KNOW I DONT HAVE TO SAY THIS AND ALL BUT SO WHAT!?! IM JUST BEING ME FOR ALL I CARE! I KNOW THIS IS NOT A BLOG BUT I TOLD YOU I USE FF TO EXPOSE MY FEELINGS OKAY!?! *MORE TEARS***

**JUst critize all u want...  
I deserve this...**

**CeLine the Crazy Author who doesnt even deseve to haved the title of an author...**

**For future reference Im not an EMO!!!  
**


	8. Chapter 7 Goodnight

**HeLLo people of the world!!! Im SOSSOSOSOSOSSOSOSO Sorry for no updating so soon!!!**

**Anyway, OME, OME, OME!!! WE HAVE 54 REVIEWS!!! *Faints***

***After a minute of pulling myself together;* You see, My personal goal that I didn't really thought I would reach is 50 reviews ever since I started to be in so Im LITERALLY jumped with joy when I saw this!!!**

**I have a question for you guys; do I REALLY have to throw a typo tantrum for you guys to review???**

**Oh, speaking of reviews, We had 10 and above revies for last chappie [Exclouding AbsolutFan1246's review]!!! *Happy Dance***

**Last; This chappie is 2,410 words exclouding the A/Ns So happy reading and hopefully reviewing!!! ;P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Goodnight**

**BPOV**

Ash and I spend the whole week together… literally! She even slept in my room which is so nice of Charlie on letting her stay over. "So Ash, when will you have to go back to Phoenix?" I said lying on my bed with my stomach.

"Tomorrow," She said sadly.

"Aw, can't you stay until the dance? If I'm not going, what will I do!?! I'm going to die in boredom!" She giggled at my statement.

"Sorry, I know your dance is this weekend but I really can't stay here as much as I want to. You know I have to go back in Phoenix for my _classes._"

"Fine," I huffed. "We'll spend the entire day together then."

"Didn't we done that already since I got here?"

"Yes but today should be special… hmm… since it's you're last day here, _you_ pick our activities." I felt her big evil grin crawling up to her face.

"Oh no," I said shaking my head.

"Oh yes," She said while nodding her head.

* * *

"I hate you so much right now." I said as she drags me to a tent in the amusement park.

"C'mon… it will be over before you now it!" She exclaimed.

"Come in my dears…" The creepy psychic said. We sat down on the chairs in front of the round table.

"You go first Bells," Ashley urged. I was going to argue but as sooner I start the sooner I get this over with.

"Give me your palm." The lady ordered as I obeyed.

"My child, the first man you shall see will be with you forever more. You will be together through thick and thin, even death wouldn't be able break you apart."

"So you're saying that one day I would gain the ability to see!?!" I said excitedly.

"_Regain_, you will _regain_ your sight in time." What did she meant by _regain_? Does that mean I used to have sight? Ashley was next so I pulled back my hand.

"Hmm… be careful my dear, secrets will be revealed in unexpected times." When the lady said that to Ashley, she was kind of starting to tense up.

"Ash, what are you hiding from me?" I asked as soon we were out of the tent.

"Um, I'm not hiding anything, what makes you think I'm hiding something? I am _so_ not hiding anything." I know she's lying but I just drop it off.

It was night when we got to my street. "Bells, lets lay down for a while." We headed to my lawn as we lay down.

"Oh, you feel that? Stars… they are so beautiful." She mumbled the last part.

"You know, you are very lucky to be born with wonderful sight." I sighed quietly.

"We both know that you want to have the ability to see. Listen on the bright side, if you _did_ have sight, you wouldn't have met me?"

"Yeah… but If could see, at least I would know what do I look like."

"You know I could always tell you what do you look like but you wouldn't let me."

"That's because I always hope that I would gain sight… but today and since I got here in Forks, that there's more to life than seeing and having to actually see you loved ones, but I'm not saying that I wouldn't like to have sight but I think I should not wait for it to come instead, I have to work for it, I have to reach my goals…"

"So… does that mean I could tell you what you look like?" She said with a smug, pleading grin plastered on her face. I sighed before continuing.

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"Yes!!! You have long brown hair that cuts to your shoulder blades, have sparkling brown orbs, and have pale skin, cute pouting lips, long legs, perfect curves and a flashing smile."

"So, are you saying I'm pretty or are you lying?"

"_No_, I'm saying you are beautiful! Only you can't see it."

"Alright, who paid you?"

"_No one_ is paying me Bells, _you are beautiful!"_

"To bad can't refund the compliment." I thought she was going to retort to that but shut up instead.

"Do you really have to go tomorrow?"

"I told you for the _thousandth_ time, _yes!" _I sighed at her answer.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward, can we talk for a minute?" She asked.

"Uh, sure Ashley," Alice insisted on driving Ashley to the air port with Bella but only me and Alice went.

"Look, I know you like my best friend—," I cut her off.

"What are you, I don't like her in that way—," She cut me off.

"Don't even deny it. I know you like Bella a lot and I trust you to finally make her happy."

"What do you mean?" She sighed before continuing.

"Behind that fearless tough girl face is a sad, lonely girl hiding. It's her mask. She's the most miserable girl I met in my life and all of that laughing and such from her is just a decoy. But when she's with you… she actually looks… _different_… you let out her _very_ different emotions… the _real_ her, and I would like to congratulate you because you broke some of her shell. Even _I _didn't have the power to do it. Take care of her Edward, I know you will… she deserves you and without a doubt, you deserve her too. But if you hurt her I'll tear you to pieces then shred you till I burn you to the ground." She threatened the last part but I'm not sure if she means it. She walked away and went over to Bella as Alice came over me giggling.

"She means it Edward. And it's quite a funny vision for me." She giggled as I rolled my eyes.

**

* * *

BPOV**

Ashley said her goodbyes and left for her trip back to Phoenix. Alice forced me to have a lift home. When we got to my house, it was already twilight. I went straight to the bathroom and freshened up and slipped on some tank top and a pair of sweat pants and slipped into my comforters. I sighed silently then I heard a ghostly sigh. I slowly grabbed my knife under my mattress then as soon as I got it; I ran to the intruder and put the knife on his neck without stabbing him. "Edward?" I asked shocked.

"Bella… anytime now…" He said after a few minutes. "Sorry," I mumbled before letting him go.

"Bella, why the hell do you have a _knife_ under your mattress?"

"Edward, why the hell are you here in _my_ room?" I replied on the same tone.

"I asked first, Bella, so you answer me," He retorted.

"Fine, I have this for _self defense_. You'll never know when some random vampire will will snoop into my room." I said sarcastically, playing with my knife. He rolled his eyes at me. "Now, it's _your_ turn to answer." I added.

"Well… You know that I wouldn't able to read your mind right?"

"Yes… and how does that connect with you being snooping in my room?"

"It's pretty interesting for me watching you sleep—," I cut him off by pinning him on the wall by grabbing his neck.

"What did I said?" I hissed. I'm a sleep talker and when I talk, it comes from my dreams/nightmares. If he's been snooping here for a while, who knows what did he heard!

"Something about a cliff, your mother, a sword, fire, some men and Alice," He said.

I let him go then I sighed in relief. I dreamed about him and his family but mostly Edward. "Oh, I almost forgot, you also mumbled my name." When he said the last part, I started to blush furiously while turning away from him.

"Hey, you're blushing." He teased while turning to me but I always turn around but on my last turn he lifted my chin. "Yeah, so what I blush, " I whispered.

"You should blush more often. You look cute when you blush." I blushed some more when he said those words, if possible. I crawled into my comforters while I yawned silently.

"Close the window when you leave will you? Oh and _don't_ snoop around my stuff." I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. He mocked saluted me while I snoozed off to dreamland.

_It was at the cliff again, only… my mother was calling me… "Bella," She mused._

_She has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. She was getting far from me so I tried to follow her. I didn't realize I have tears on my eyes. "Mother, where are you!?!" I called._

"_Over here, Bella, help me!" She called out while choking in her tears. Gosh even while chocking, she has a beautiful voice. "Where are you!?!" I cried. Then when I saw her she was on the edge of the cliff. "Follow me Bella. Follow me," She said before jumping gracefully off the cliff while smiling with tears on her beautiful eyes. I was going to but my whole body was frozen. "Mother!" I cried. She screamed in pain then I heard a splash._

"Mom!" I cried. I realized I was crying while I was asleep. I noticed Edward laid down next to me while rubbing my back for comfort. "Sh… it was just a nightmare, Bella." He comforted while patting my back gently. "Sh… Bella, it's just a nightmare, I'm here, I'll be right here…" He whispered. I nodded silently while he wiped my tears.

"Would you mind if I ask what your dream was?" He asked after I was comforted. I shook my head lightly.

"You will know as soon as I trust you enough…" I didn't even thought before answering. I felt him frown a little.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just that… it's too… too complicated…"

"You always say it's complicated but you _never_ tried to explain what it is." He snapped a little.

"I'm sorry, it's just that—," He cut me off.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"It's alright, I deserve it anyway. It's just that it's too much."

"I understand,"

"Thank you,"

"For what, understanding, it's no big deal." I shook my head.

"Thank you for comforting me," I felt him nod. I yawned then said my good nights to Edward then the lasting I heard is him humming an unfamiliar lullaby.

**EPOV**

I don't think that Bella knows that she still has her arms around me when she fell asleep. Not that I mind it but it just feels… _right_… like her arms were made to be around my waist. I stopped humming her lullaby when I realized she was asleep. I inhaled her scent and sigh. I stroked her hair while enjoying the moment. I couldn't help but wonder why she said those words a while ago. _"Cliff… Mother… Can't move…"_

"Edward," Bella, mumbled which made me broke out of my thoughts. When I heard this a smile crept up to my face. "Edward, don't leave me." She mumbled some more.

"I won't Bella, I won't leave you." I stupidly whispered in her hair. As if she could hear me, she tightened her grip of me but in a good, comfortable way. I wish we could stay like this forever. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the ID. I growled lightly while I answered my phone. "What do you want Alice?" I hissed.

"Ah, I can see that you are still enjoying the moment my brother dearest?" I can imagine the smug face of hers while I heard Emmett's booming laughter with some giggles from the rest of the family.

"Just tell me what do you want already, Alice." I hissed.

"Just kiss your princess goodnight and come home love boy." She giggled before hanging up. I gently put Bella's arms away while trying to get up. The spot she hugged felt cold already which made me frowned. I kissed her forehead before jumping out of her window. When I got home everybody was either smirking or grinning at me, especially the pixie who greeted me. "Alice, this better be good. This is the _second_ time you called me to go home." Her smirk widened, if possible.

"Why, did I interrupt something?" I didn't think before answering.

"Yes," I sneered.

"Yeah, I would love to watch that all night but we'll have company… The Denali Coven is coming for a visit with old friends. And when I say old friends, I meant including Bella though." A small smile was plastered to my face which made everyone smirk.

"What?" I asked but they only looked away with wide smirks on their faces. They all have the same thought; _Edward_ finally _has someone._ I shook my head and turn to Alice.

"Alice, when will they visit?"

"Tomorrow, and yeah, they have a new member, he's Kate's mate. Remember what Bella was talking about?"

"Uh, yeah sure, don't you think Bella should know about this?"

"Yeah sure, like you don't know already. Plus, I know it's a good excuse for you." She winked as I went upstairs rolling my eyes. Tanya always has a thing for me but I explained her that I like her but I don't like _her_ in her level of liking me. I can't wait to see Bella tomorrow. After all, we're friends now right? Right… just friends and nothing more… I don't even deserve to be friends with her! I'm a monster.

**BPOV**

I woke up about 8 am and because it's a Sunday, I went downstairs and eat something when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Bella?" A smile crept up to my face when I heard _her_ voice.

* * *

**HeLLo again! Sorry if you think its corny and for the cliffie XP I WILL update AS SOON AS i CAN!!!**

**PROMISE CLOSE MY HEART HOPE TO BE UNDEAD!!!**

**Sorry if I have grammar problems, it's getting worse especially if you have a so called bestfriend who criticizes your spelling and grammar who thinks it would help instead your self esteem is geting low since she pratically screams that**

**"CELINE IS THE ONE OF THE BIGGEST IDIOTS IN THE WORL AND IM HER SMARIE PANTS OF A FRIEND WHO THINKS THAT JUST BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ARE NOT GOOD AT SOMETHINGS MEANS THAT THEY ARE STUPID IDIOTS!"**

**Sorry, Im wranting again...**

**Anyway, Reviews are gold, diamonds and other Jewels to me so yeah...**

**Please if you read review...  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Loose Ends

Hello.

As you may have noticed, I left you guys hanging since what, 6/8/2009? Wow I'm such a dick. Worse off, I left it on a semi cliff hanger!

_**(Skip to the bottom part of this if you just want to know what happens next)**_

I'm going to be honest here, If you've read my bio I update you guys on whether or not I am alive because I _really_ don't want to post an author's note chapter. But alas, after so many years of leading you guys on that I may actually post the rest of the story, I will finally put your agony at rest. I am _**officially closing this story as complete.**_

**The reason:**

I've been over my twilight phase for a _very_ long time now and it obviously shows considering what I've done. I don't want to delete this story because it is a part of who I am. For years after putting up this story I reread it and see how much of a noob I was back then. (Not to mention a dreadful writer)

I really appreciate everyone who read this and took the time to see how it would go and I feel really bad because in return I gave you an empty promise of updating. My original plan was to at least finish uploading the rest of the story (which I really did finish although it was hand written) but a lot has happened in the last 4 years and that copy is gone. So instead I'll just inform you guys of what I originally intended to happen. (Even though I now realize as _really, really _bad writing.)

**What was supposed to happen in the story?**

**(Also please try not to judge so harshly because I was 12 when I made this and it has been a really long time and I lost my handwritten copy of the story)**

The Denalis were on the phone with Bella

They were going to come over I think

Bella has werewolf trauma I think

Bella is like this long lost sister of the Volturi (I think? Yeah…)

She's like this half vampire chick that got reborn or something

She's blind because something was blocking her powers I suppose

Ashley is her protector of some sorts and she's there to guide Bella and stuff

Bella finds out about her true self because of her werewolf trauma

Of course Edward and Bella's relationship gets developed but because Bella found out about her heritage the Volturi comes to the picture then they take Bella

I don't recall the volturi being against their relationship but because of Bella remembering her past the Volturi found her and then they realize they miss her and there a tearful reunion was held and they were like "yo sis we missed you!" so they just want to spend time with Bella in Italy

I think they became cool with Bella and Edwards' thing and loads of stuff happened they were going to get married

WAIT, I think Bella can see again when her memories were triggered yeah

So anyway some asshole did the blocking of Bella's powers and sight and stuff and he was going to crash the party

Then something about Bella going to sacrifice herself for the sake of everyone

I don't even know

Edward died too I think

No, I'm pretty sure they both died dramatically

Everyone was sad

But Edward and Bella are happy together in the afterlife so yey

**~The End~**

God that was terrible. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. If you have any more questions or whatever feel free to ask me and I will try my hardest to remember what the fuck happened.

Thank you for reading and have a nice life.


End file.
